Come Back Home
by elite-kunoichi
Summary: COMPLETE “Please Tsunade-sama, I can still save him-” “You can’t save him! He is no longer human! He is no longer Sasuke!” After so many years, Naruto was still willing to sacrifice himself for his friend, regardless of the outcome.
1. Whatever it takes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**a/n: this is chapter is just to set things up for the rest of the story…so the readers understand the situation. This is gonna be another one of my short fics.**

**R&&R!!**

**Come Back Home**

**"This next mission is S-ranked, you, Uzumaki Naruto and your team are to eliminate the threat to Konoha, that being one of the deceased Orichimaru's cursed seal containers which has consumed the person, leaving him on a rampage on the outskirts of Konoha. He is also known as Uchiha Sasuke, a missing nin. Do you accept?"**

**"I decline" replied Naruto smoothly.**

**The room fell silent; the many ninjas standing in the room were surprised by their captain's response.**

**"Excuse me?" asked Tsunade taken back. She knew how much this mission hurt Naruto, and because it hurt him, it hurt her too, but as Hokage, she had to put these emotions aside, and so should he, as an elite ninja. **

**"I would like to complete this mission solo and on different conditions."**

**"Denied. If you cannot accept these conditions, then I shall inform another team. Dismissed."**

**Naruto turned to his team and also dismissed them. The room was filled with smoke as all the ninja's left, all except for the captain.**

**Naruto approached her desk. "Please Tsunade-sama," he only ever used her full and proper name when he was extremely serious or the situation was grave. "Let me do this alone, I can still save him-"**

**"How?"**

**"With what ever it takes"**

**"NO!" shouted Tsunade.**

**"Why?" argued Naruto hotly.**

**"You can't save him! He is no longer human! He is no longer Sasuke!"**

**"But what if he is?" reasoned Naruto. "What if there is a chance to cure-"**

**Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, stood up and shouted angrily.**

**"I will not have you sacrifice yourself for a missing nin, a man who chose his fate, who now must pay for it!"**

**"He was just a boy at the time" retorted Naruto angrily.**

**"My answer is still no. Those jutsu are a forbidden jutsu, Naruto! You will not use them!" she said knowing very well where the conversation was headed.**

**The room was silent, tension hung in the air, both blondes stared at each other, trying to understand why the other was acting so stubbornly. Naruto stood up and walked over to her desk and knelt down. He spoke softly.**

** "What I do to my body is up to me and I will do it regardless of what you say. Cast me as a missing nin. So be it. But please Tsunade-sama, I'd rather you granted me permission to do this as my final mission, and as a Konoha shinobi. Please," Naruto begged, meeting her gaze.**

**Tsunade glared at her desk as she rubbed her temples, thinking of a solution, although she knew that Naruto would do it regardless of what she said. After so many years, he was still determined to save his friend, at any cost. But she had to talk him out of it.**

**"And what about your dream to become Hokage. You are so close to accomplishing it. You have surpassed all the ninja of this Generation and even the previous leaders of Konoha. You've worked so hard-"**

**"I don't deserve to be Hokage if I can't even save my friend."**

**His remark was followed by silence. Then Tsunade nodded, slowly, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision, but knowing that she already did.**

**"Fine. Uzumaki Naruto, I grant you permission to fulfill this mission on your own and as Hokage of Konohagakure I permit you to use the kinjutsu required, on one condition…" **

**Naruto was silenced when the Godaime raised her hand.**

**"Do you agree to only use the sealing jutsu if there is a chance that he still contains partial sanity and humanity? And that if he does not, you are to annihilate him. And, shall you fail to do so; anbu will be on stand by, ready to move in. Do you swear on your way of a ninja that you shall abide to these rules?"**

**Naruto thought the conditions over, and then slowly nodded.**

**"I swear"**

**Tsunade pulled out a scroll, pinched her thumb, drew blood and then signed it. She pushed the scroll towards Naruto, expecting him to do the same thing. This secured the deal, and granted him full permission to use the jutsu, if need be, once and only once, and then never again.**

**"Thank-you" said Naruto, and then bowed deeply.**

**Tsunade got up from her desk and raised her favorite ninja from his bow, and embraced him. When she pulled away, she smiled sadly.**

**"It has been an honor, Uzumaki Naruto" she said as she removed herself from him.**

**As she did so, the door burst open, revealing a tall pink haired Kunoichi.**

**"Is it true? Is he really here?" she asked shakily, eyes wide.**

**"Yes, Sakura, he is" said Naruto with a small smile.**

**"Then lets go!"**

**"No" said Naruto, "I'm going alone"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I will end this once and for all, no matter the outcome" he said, sparing a glance at the other blonde.**

**"Let me help you"**

**"You can't"**

**"Why not! I've been waiting for years to do this-"**

**"So have I…but you can't be there, I can't fight knowing that you would be in danger, and even if you could defend yourself against him, I might be putting you in danger. I might hurt you."**

**"I can manage on my own"**

**"There is nothing you or any ninja can do, Sakura, not today, not for this battle."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"I will go there, and try to bring him back, to try and redeem the curse from him if he is still Sasuke. And if not…then I will be forced to take other actions."**

**Sakura slowly nodded with acceptance, her face breaking with emotion. Her eyes brimmed with tears, as she realized what Naruto was going to do when he said he was going to 'redeem the curse', and that it involved kinjutsu, a forbidden and lethal jutsu that caused extreme damage on the attacker and was lethal to the user. She also knew that today would be filled with grief. But for which friend, she did not know. Sakura then ran into her blonde friends arms, embracing him as tears spilled. He held her tight, and then smiled as he met her gaze, hoping to comfort her. Sakura then stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek, Naruto returned the gesture. To outsiders it would have looked like an embrace of lovers, but Tsunade knew too well, that their feelings were platonic and it was just sibling affection. He then turned so his lips were close to her ear, and whispered a few comforting words, that made her smile, and then asked her of a favor. Sakura bit her lip and nodded, realizing already what the outcome of the fight would be, she tightened her embrace. Naruto then let go, smiling, ready to leave.**

**"Wait!" called Sakura. "Wear a headset. I may not go into battle, but I also will be on standby. Contact me if you need anything."**

**"Hai" said Naruto, right before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. **

Review (=


	2. Remember, please

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, him or them.**

**A.N: in this chapter, it mainly consists of fighting. Something I am hesitant about. I am not good at writing about fighting, but I tried. I did my research for techniques and stole techniques off other characters and applied them to Naruto and Sasuke. So you will realize that throughout the chapter.**

**R&R**

**-------------------------------**

**"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto.**

**The grey cloaked human monster with wings did not respond as it howled. Locks of ebony hair waved around messily. **

**Naruto shouted again, this time Sasuke did turn around and acknowledge his existence, but only as the source of sound and powerful chakra, not in recognition. Naruto was forced to look away as he saw once black eyes begin to spin, flashing red. He then heard "Mangekyo sharingan"**

**The next thing Naruto knew, he was dodging life threatening attacks, while avoiding the attackers eyes. He conjured shadow clones and attacked. The two were equally matched. The strength of their chakra destroyed the trees and rocks that lay around them, burning them crisp. The wind howled, filled with chakra, making it lethal. For every time their attacks met, the earth around them would shake from the brutal strength and the intensity of the attack would create thick and loud sound waves, traveling long distances as there was nothing to bounce off of.**

**As Naruto fought and dodged Sasuke's lethal attacks, he tried to search his friends eyes, when the Sharingan was no longer dangerous, trying to find some familiarity, recognition, or even sanity. But he found none. But he wouldn't give up yet, not until he could end this his way.**

**"Sasuke! Don't you remember who I am?" shouted Naruto, as he dodged a chidori attack. "It's me, Naruto, the number one knuckle head ninja!!" **

**Sasuke pulled out his katana (sword) and directed his chidori into it. He began to attack Naruto with speed and agility. Naruto couldn't use his kunai to deflect the attacks since the electricity would travel to his weapon and get him. He brought his hands up and created a hand seal then smashed it onto the ground yelling "Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu" it was an Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness, it consumed and trapped Sasuke and his electric katana in a dome of dirt.**

**Naruto knew that the petty jutsu would not last long, and that he needed a strong wooden staff to fight against the electric katana. He bit his finger, drew out enough blood and then made a hand seal and slammed his hand into the dirt. There was a puff of smoke as Gambanta the toad appeared. **

**"I need you to turn into a staff"**

**The toad nodded, already aware of the situation. He thought to himself sadly, like father like son, except whilst both were fighting demons, Naruto was also fighting his best friend. **

**There was an explosion as Sasuke emerged from the dirt, he snarled in an inhuman like manner. He brought his Katana up into the air and swung it at Naruto. Electric sparks flew into his direction. Naruto swore, ****quickly making another hand seal, he yelled, "Hari Jizo", his hair swiftly grew** and wrapped around him and the toad and hardened, in a manner similar to a hedgehog's quills, defending them both. While using his chakra to strengthen the barrier, he turned to the toad and murmured quietly.

**"Henge: Kongonyoi" he watched as the toad darkened to the darkest tone, and transformed into a long staff. "Thank-you old friend" he said with gratitude.**

**Naruto released the barrier of spikes and without waiting for his hair to return to its normal length, he charged, blocking yet another attack. His spiky hair whipped around him dangerously before turning to its original length. His staff was no ordinary staff, it was indestructible, because not only was it a toad but it followed the way of a sage.**

**The two took off in the air, the sound of the 2 weapons meeting echoed, as Sasuke attacked and Naruto defended. While defending Naruto screamed out to Sasuke, trying to get him to remember, to show signs of human life. **

**"Do you remember when we first joined as a team, and how you hated me and I hated you?"**

**Naruto blocked another attack.**

**"Do you remember Sakura? How she used to have long pink hair, but cut it during the chuunnin exams to protect the both of us?!" **

**In reply, he got a screech from the semi human form. **

**"Do you remember when we fought at the top of the hospital and almost killed each other? Or when we saved each others lives? When we protected Konoha together?! When we almost died together? DON'T YOU REMEMBER!!" roared Naruto desperately.**

Sasuke went for Naruto again, this time swinging the katana at his chest. Naruto ducked under the swing and swung at his abdomen with the blunt end of his staff, but the missing nin wasn't there. He had pivoted and was beside the blonde. The raven haired man swung at Naruto's head but the blonde ducked under the blow, flipped over forwards, rolled and jumped facing his friend. Sasuke swung his katana straight at his ex best friends neck. Naruto blocked the blow with his staff and pushed the katana back. Naruto went with the movement, spun and used a roundhouse kick into the side of his opponents chest. His foot went in with a satisfying crunch, breaking many pairs of ribs.

Naruto then jumped on the Uchiha and pinned him onto the floor usiing one of his substitute sensei's wood technique to trap Sasuke as the branches wrapped around his body.

**"Uchiha Sasuke! Do you remember that? You are an Uchiha! You are not a monster! Do you remember how you vowed to kill your brother?! Do you remember why? He killed your whole family! Do you remember how hard you trained-" Naruto was cut off with a snarl. He wasn't sure whether he had hit a nerve or simply angered the beast as he pinned him down harder. **

**"Do you remember me, Sasuke? Uzumaki Naruto. Your best friend! My brother! Do you still feel the bond we have! I do, Sasuke! Do you remember how we used to swear at each other and then Sakura would threaten to hit us, and in the end, always hit me! Do you remember how sakura loved you?! DID YOU KNOW SHE STILL DOES!! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 7 YEARS, BUT WE STILL LOVE YOU SASUKE! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND!" Naruto roared as he shook Sasuke at the shoulders, willing him to remember. The monster stared back at the strange blonde with anger, then slowly smirked, and spat in his face. At Naruto's moment of weakness, as he cleared his eyes, Sasuke used this to his advantage and broke free form the wooden grasp and kicked the blonde in the stomach, making him fly several feet away.**

**Sasuke approached Naruto who was on the floor and brought his katana above his head, then swung it hard at the staff, both weapons vibrated, but it was the Katana that crumbled from the pressure. Sasuke glared, extremely irritated, jumped back, retreating. Naruto also jumped back, ready to change tactics.**

**He looked to the staff and thanked it, giving it permission to disappear.**

**"If you need anything, you know where we all are" said the toad before disappearing.**

He turned back to Sasuke who flickered with **speed ****as he approached the blonde. As he ran, he preformed a jutsu then raised his hand to his mouth, yelling "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. A large fireball emerged from his mouth, burning everything in its way. Naruto raised his fingers and formed a symbol and muttered "Hiraishin no Jutsu" which transported him several hundred meters away from the destruction. He silently thanked his father for inventing such a technique which led to his son also earning the nickname 'yellow flash'.**

**Sasuke let out a demonic roar of irritation; he then pulled out a needle with a smirk and flicked it into the air. Sasuke then did several hand seals. Naruto watched as the needle flew higher into the sky, then multiplied by a thousand and flew at him from all directions.**

**Naruto cursed and quickly did a hand seal, summoning water then followed it by another set of complicated seals and muttered "Sensatsu Suisho" which summoned a Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death in the direction of Sasuke's senbons, which deflected most of them. Those that didn't, Naruto dodged and destroyed with his kunai.**

After witnessing his failure, Sasuke ran at Naruto and dropped to perform a spinning kick, trying to take the blonde's feet out from under him.

Naruto just stepped over it. He then lunged and tried to grab his arms. Naruto twisted his arms up and away, and then stepped back out of his grip. Naruto dropped and spun and took the Uchiha's feet out from under him, making him fall on his back with a thump. Sasuke flipped back onto his feet. He threw a fist at Naruto's face, who grabbed his wrist, twisted it and threw him over his shoulder onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Both panted. Sasuke performed a roundhouse kick at the blonde's head. Naruto ducked underneath. He continued performing a series of roundhouse kicks, forcing the unaware blonde back as he continued to duck underneath them, till he was up against a boulder that had survived the two's fighting. Sasuke then pinned him against it. Sasuke raised one hand to perform a seal for the temporary Paralysis Technique. The technique froze Naruto in his tracks, unable to move, leaving an opening for a more dangerous attack. Naruto eyes widened as he was **angry with himself for letting his guard down and at the Uchuha, yelled "TEME!"**

**He watched Sasuke's face as his black eyes flashed with recognition and his fists aim slightly falter, but recover so fast he wasn't sure it ever happened. But Naruto willed himself to believe, he felt himself stir with hope. **

**"Sasuke! Teme! You remember! Don't you! It's me! Dobe-" **

**Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Sasuke **withdrew his fist, screamed chidori and charged at Naruto's chest, crushing the blonde's bones and hope.

**Naruto felt his body snap into pieces from the impact of the attack, destroying the boulder as it crumbled, unable to withstand the attack. His body jerked forward, into the Uchiha's arm as blood spurted from his wound all over the both of them. Naruto struggled to breathe as his nose clotted with blood and his mouth filled with the red liquid, forcing him to spit it out. His vision blurred and so did his balance, as he limply fell to the floor, his eyes never leaving his attackers.**

**"Do you remember doing that at the Valley of the End, teme" chocked Naruto, spitting out blood, while his hands moved to heal himself, and numb the pain.**

**Naruto watched as his opponents eyes widened, then glanced back at his hand, then at Naruto's wound, in recognition. Naruto let out a sigh as he felt his body slowly heal, enabling him to move, but he still felt dizzy, since nothing could heal the loss of blood.**

**Sasuke clutched his head and groaned, Naruto's blood staining his head. The Uchiha dropped to his knees, cradling his head. Naruto let his guard down, and sighed with relief. He forced his body to shuffle towards the Uchiha.**

**"Sasuke?" called Naruto.**

**The long raven hair bounced as the Uchiha raised his head, mouth forming a smirk, as the cursed seal darkened on his face.**

**"Don't you get it? Sasuke no longer exists, fool" sneered the monster inside of the human body.**

**Naruto's eyes widened, shocked. He shook his head in disbelief and in denial. But his biggest mistake was looking the monster in the eye.**

**"Mangekyo Sharingan" it said with a wicked laugh.**

TBC

Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is most welcome. I hope I did the fighting scenes well.


	3. The past still haunts

**A/N:**

**When I was reading your reviews, I was like wtf? Myself. And then someone talk about shikimaru, and I was like WTF?**

**So here is the explanation. I accidentally added a chapter from my already finished Naruto fic that HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE.**

**I have deleted it, and this here is the proper fic. Oh the embarrassment. Once again, I'm extremely sorry. ok now on with the original note:**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, him, them or the dimension filled with pain.

a/n: just a little warning to sensitive readers out there. This chapter is slightly gory and intense in regards to getting pulverized and the whole inflicted pain (not self inflicted).

IMPORTANT: I realized that my story is not part of the sasunaru community. As flattered as I am, in this fic there is no romance and no yaoi. They are not gay. Naruto simply is his very close-almost-brother-like-best-friend. And its platonic love. Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone, or led any readers on. Let me know if I did, and which parts of the story.

AND thank you to all those who have been reviewing, the reviews really make my day. I usually have a smile and distant look on my face. And they usually encourage me to write stories. So Thank You!

R&R!!

**-----------------------**

Naruto felt himself fall into nothing, his senses paralyzed. The next thing he knew he was lying on a dark floor, the whole area was dark, he couldn't even see past his nose. Then he felt himself unwillingly lift and smash into an invisible wall, over and over again. He winced in pain as he dropped to the floor, nursing a migraine, cuts, bruises and a concussion, it was excruciating, yet he didn't dare himself to utter a sound. He felt a presence beside him; he looked up and saw the sharingan user standing near him, smirking.

"You will live through the pains of your past, you're fears, disappointments and deaths, over and over again!"

Naruto unwillingly roared with pain as he felt broken bottles fly his way. He looked down at his self to see his body was the size of a 5 year old and the attackers were villagers. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, scared and hurt. Just like a 5 year old. Naruto kept on whimpering from the pain; it was too much for him. It kept on repeating, bottles breaking through his skin, making contact with bone. He then gasped in pain as the villagers pummeled his little body, breaking his bones. He cried in pain as a foot crushed his small ribcage, and when he glanced up through his bloody tears, a foot came down on his face, breaking his nose, then lifting and coming down, breaking his skull. The brutal attacks felt as if they lasted days, weeks. Naruto was reduced to a ragged doll, unable to move, but never dying as he endured the pain. He could barely see through his eyes and wheezed for air. Not only that, but he never lost consciousness.

When the attacks did finally stop, so did the scene. It was now at night, the wind howling in the storm, he was a few years older, but still alone. Dark shadows played across his wall.

Naruto glanced at his body he still felt the pain from his ordeal, but his body wasn't harmed anymore. But before he knew it, he kneeled over and gasped as his chest tightened. He felt so alone and insecure. Tears spilt down his eyes from the overpowering emotions and loneliness. As time passed and the storm worsened, so did the feelings. Naruto found it hard to breathe from the emotional pain, constantly gasping for air through his sobs. He yearned for a mother's comfort and a father's security. He whimpered, afraid of the storm and the fact he would always be alone. He hated the fact that he was reduced to a 9 year old.

His surroundings then shifted to when he was in team 7. He lived through all his missions, but with the same devastating outcomes. He watched as every mission ended with their deaths. Kakashi beheaded, Sakura torn to pieces and Sasuke crushed. For each death he screamed out to them, warning them, of the killer, and like all situations, it was he who killed them. With his claws , with his snout and fangs, with his 9 tails, in his true form of a demon. He would unwillingly move and swiftly kill them. Naruto roared and screamed in pain. The torture was too much for him. He felt himself breaking to pieces as he slaughtered each one over and over again. Their blood coated his body. He could feel the bile in his mouth, till it became too much for him, he would lean over and vomit, but when he did, he vomited blood. Not his, but theirs. And each time he killed them they would utter one word before their death, 'traitor'.

Naruto then finally fell to his knees, crying in despair, in his weakest form, sobbing. His heart pounded so hard and fast against his chest which felt too tight to breathe with.

He was now surrounded by complete darkness, no scenes of people, no death, except for the haunting memory of it all. He willed himself to calm down, but couldn't in this dimension, he held no control of it.

He looked up to see an emotionless Sasuke standing before him, then watched as his lips twisted into a sadistic smirk.

"Now you will relive your most painful memory. One that obviously haunts your mind."

The scene shifted and he was surrounded by water, cliffs and boulders. He looked up to the boulders and saw two statues carved from rock, Shodaime and Uchiha Madara. He was pushed back 7 years ago during his final battle with Sasuke. 12 year old Sasuke charged at him and attacked. Naruto lived through this again. But at a more intense level. He'd repeated his conversation about bonds and what Sasuke meant to him. He received severe blows from Sasuke who screamed to him that he didn't understand the pain he felt, because he had never lost anything. Naruto spared a glance at the Mangekyo Sasuke, still holding his cursed form, but his eye brows furrowed as he watched the younger Sasuke before him, trying to understand what was going on. Because of his broken concentration, Naruto received a chakra punch, sending him hurtling onto the ground several feet away. When he got up, they fought some more and he realized with a pang where this would lead as they each went to their own side of the cliff. He didn't want to hurt anymore, Naruto just wanted to save his friend.

"PLEASE SASUKE!! DON'T! DON'T DO IT!" but the little Uchiha did not listen but instead activated his cursed seal and gathered chakra into his hand, forming chidori and charged at his friend. Naruto hadn't realized it, but all along his hands had formed a Rasengan, but not one from 7 years ago, instead a powerful, complete Shuriken Rasengan that he had accomplished not long ago. His face filled with horror when he realized that his attack would annihilate his best friend. He willed himself to put it out, to stop the chakra, but he couldn't control himself. He started screaming mentally and from his mouth "NO! NO! NO!" he felt as if he had been kicked in the chest as he felt Kyuubi's chakra leek out. He felt his feet take off of the ground and his arm aimed at Sasuke. Naruto willed his hand to move, but it didn't, it wouldn't. He felt Sasuke's chakra and chidori, and with all his might he pushed his body in front of his hand, absorbing the impact of his own rasengan and Sasuke's chidori.

Naruto screamed in agony as he felt his body burn and rip to pieces, yet remain intact. He crashed to the floor with a thud, his body throbbing painfully. He watched as Sasuke stumbled to him, leaning over his head, their foreheads touching, his eyes locked with his, blue on black. He watched as Sasuke's forehead protector slipped from his head and fell to the floor, the metal clinking against the rock. He forced his hand to move, but it wouldn't. Nothing would. He wanted to grab Sasuke, to save him from his fate. He watched as his best friend left him, again. He tried to call out to him, but he couldn't. It was only then that he realized that his heart had stopped beating, yet he still lived. Though he felt dead to the world already.

His eyes gazed blankly at the sky, to which he was met with 2 sharingan eyes. He stared at them, and tried to break past the barrier of the monster who controlled his friend, but instead the man who he acknowledged as a brother, his best friend. These strong emotions lulled out the pain as Naruto slowly remembered why he was here, and that he was here to save his friend.

He kept his gaze locked, even though his mind screamed to turn away. But he told himself not to. He then felt the pain return to his body, intensify. He gritted his teeth and still did not look away. He then opened his mouth, sure that no cry of pain would escape him and screamed "SASUKE! Do YOU REMEMBER NOW?!"

Naruto felt the pain weaken as the Sharingan eyes broke eye contact and the scene fuzzed. He was thrown into darkness again. But that did not stop Naruto from screaming out Sasuke's name over and over again. His holders growl boomed and so did his next message.

"You obviously haven't suffered enough"

Then his surroundings shifted to more painful memories, fears and horrors. At first Naruto closed his eyes, but then felt them forcefully remain open. But that didn't stop him from yelling out Sasuke's name over and over again. When his mouth clamped shut, he mentally shouted out his name. He willed himself to think of all his memories of Sasuke. He watched the scene unwillingly and fuzzily change to when he and Sasuke trained together. It blurred when the image of him and his best friend ate ramen. When Sasuke told him of his past and how his parents were slaughtered.

"Stop!" a monstrous voice growled.

Naruto ignored it and kept on thinking about his bond with Sasuke, of how they saved each others lives, of how Sakura saved their lives. Her face surrounded him, as she healed the both of them, scolding them lightly while Naruto laughed sheepishly and Sasuke smirked.

"STOP!" boomed the voice painfully. **"STOP**!"

Naruto roared with pain as he felt as though hundreds of shuriken pierced his body, but continued to resist until he slumped to ground as his vision darkened and so did his senses, once again, falling into nothingness.

TBC

-----------------------

a/n: DOES IT MAKE SENSE NOW? did I pull it off? Was my description well? Constructive criticism is most welcome. The next chapter will be the last chapter. and sorry again the error.

Don't forget to review


	4. His final Message

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own It, him, them, only the plot.**

a/n: the final chapter!!

I seriously needed to have this chapter beta'd, but I cbf, and just wanted it to be posted. So excuse the crappiness.

**WARNING:** there is some violence and definately a tragedy. Read at your own caution.

**----------------------------------**

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a breeze, the shock of pain from his ordeal and from his previous chidori attack. He gasped in pain several times as he forced his heart to calm down. When he did that, he felt his eye lids droop, his body was way past exhaustion. It was screaming to be put out of its misery. And he planned to do just that. He now had enough reason to complete his mission _his _way. He shakily raised his hands and performed a jutsu that he remembered Tsunade perform years ago, that revived her body, yet consequently shortened her life-span. Once he did that, most of his injuries were gone, he was able to move but it still hurt to do so.

He glanced at Sasuke, finally taking notice of him, his wings sprawled around him, the curse darkened till it now fully engulfed his body with tattoos. Naruto jumped back, away from Sasuke as the raven head's inhuman eyes shot open, a dark murky black, no longer sharingan, and flipped back onto his feet.

Naruto reached his decision; he decided that he could go ahead with his plan without breaking his oath. He turned on the radio for the first time.

"Sakura, are you there?"

"Hai! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Listen carefully, I need you to call off all back up and evacuate the premises. Make sure you are at least 100 km out of range."

"You're going to do it, aren't you" stated Sakura.

"Yeah I am. Can I ask you a final favor"

"Anything"

"Take care of him. He will need to heal. It will take time. Only you can do it."

"H-hai" choked Sakura

"It's been an honor Haruno" said Naruto cheekily.

He heard a sob on the other line, his face softened as he spoke his final words with no regrets, before switching off the radio. "Good-bye, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke did a series of hand seals then let out another mouth of fire. He smirked as he watched the blonde scream in agony, but then scowled when he also saw a puff of smoke.

It was a shadow clone.

He looked around him for his opponent. He let out a shriek as he felt his body sink into the floor, while Naruto rose above it. Naruto smirked and silently thanked Kakashi for teaching him that technique. But Naruto did not waste time. He did a long serious of handseals, then smashed his hand into the ground, yelling "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan" Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland. Naruto let out a burst of chakra as he created the sapling of a great tree, and then fed the tree with more chakra. He watched it grow, twist and wrap around a stunned Sasuke, trapping him in its branches.

He watched Sasuke squirm and writhe, but unable to escape. As long as Naruto was alive, he would not be able to escape from the wrath of the tree. This bought Naruto time. Naruto bit his thumb, drew enough blood to cover his hand and resealed his demon inside him, making sure that it would never leave his body, no matter what. Then using Sasuke's blood, from a blood puddle, he spent a minute doing complicated hand signs in forms of a seal, then placed his bloodied palm over Sasuke's cursed seal.

A painful roar left both of their mouths.

Naruto and Sasuke both kneeled over, their mouths wide open, grieving from the pain as their chests strained to heave. Naruto felt an unbearable burning sensation slowly trickle up his arm and into his body. It was the poison of the curse. It made his body wince and tremble from the pain of feeling on fire. Naruto, through his roaring and tortured tears, began to struggle with the control of Kyuubi. The demon within him was using all is power to escape the plague that threatened to annihilate him. Naruto, gasped as he felt his insides shake violently and his head throb as if it had been pounded. There was an ongoing battle occurring within him. The kyuubi wanted to get out, and his body wanted to refuse the poison, two things Naruto was dead against happening. Naruto willed more of the curse to flow into him, destroying his cells, as the curse was foreign to his body. He felt his sanity flee him, his mind was slowly slipping away. His body was screaming, telling him to let go. But he wouldn't, he willed himself to hold on for a little bit longer, to cure his friend. The hand on Sasuke's shoulder, no longer resembled a hand. The flesh had burnt away, smell was so strong, but it didn't stop there, he realized that all his skin was burning, stinging from the pain. It was pure agony.

Naruto's screaming had stopped as his throat was filled with a thick liquid, forcing him to cough up his blood. He felt Kyuubi's immense power trying to break out, to take control of the situation, but he forced it back. He had no desire to let this end in any other way but his way.

Naruto's body never numbed from the pain, his hand started to pull away, unable to withstand anymore pain. It wanted to give up, he wanted to give up. Naruto jerked his head, and forced himself to concentrate on Sasuke, and his determination to save him. Sasuke hadn't stopped roaring, his head pushed backwards, and his mouth tattooed open. But change was happening. Naruto watched as humanity and sanity returned on his friend's face, no longer looking crazed and blood thirsty, or the fact that the extracting was almost complete because the curse no longer embedded itself on his body, and his eyes no longer darted like a monster, but remained steady, focused on his. While he still could, Naruto used his own blood as ink with his fingers and marked Sasuke's chest, the blood immediately dried, plastered on the chest from the heat of the curse.

When Naruto felt the last of the curse flow into him, he retracted his hand from the now redeemed Uchiha and let his thick tears flow from the pain that he still endured from the jutsu. Naruto watched as a tear splashed on Sasuke, and realized that he was weeping blood, and the worst thing about it was that it didn't stop there. Naruto lost his sense of hearing as he felt blood not only rush to his ears, but out of it. He couldn't breathe as the thick liquid flowed from his nostrils and mouth, suffocating him. Not only that but he could steel feel Kyuubi, like a war hammer, rattling the cage he was trapped inside, trying to escape, and the curse was trying to dominate his body and trying to overcome Kyuubi's resistance. Naruto began to lose focus and sight as the internal pain had become unbearable and the blood blinded him. He felt himself lose sanity, as his lips turned into a snarl, and his memories began to fade, replaced with a lust for blood.

Naruto turned to look at the gasping, bewildered Uchiha and because of his inability to speak, Naruto gave his friend a final, painful smile as blood poured from his pores, making him almost unrecognizable, except for the patches of blonde from his bloodstained hair.

Naruto then closed his eyes, which felt as if they were bulging from the continuous oncoming flow of blood, and jumped several hundred meters from his friend. Naruto shakily raised his leaded hands and made his final jutsu, his final seal. With his remaining chakra, he placed the seal over his heart and roared with agony of the torture as he felt himself being ripped into pieces and oblivion.

Sasuke watched from afar. His senses were slowly returning, but his body wasn't properly responding to his commands. He felt as heavy as lead. He was confused, his mind was blank. Something had happened, but he couldn't remember. He didn't even understand why he was in such a state. He looked into the distance and watched as a familiar pained roar echoed. He watched as the body hovered above the ground for a second and then disappeared into oblivion, but not before the cloak of a demon consumed the familiar black winged beast, and then unwillingly following it's container, never to return.

Sasuke turned and stared at the burnt trees and the destroyed landscape. Slowly and painfully his memory returned. He felt his head throb from the sudden migraine and whimpered as it intensified. He felt as if his head had cracked open. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the physical and emotional pain that followed at the realization of his previous actions, and the fact that he'd condemned his once best friend to his death. When he glanced down at his wounds he noticed blood left in a cryptic manner on his chest. There in his friend's blood was a message left for him. When Sasuke read the final message from his savior, he let out a choked sob as a wave of guilt and regret hit him, leaving him gasping for air. He found it so hard to breathe because of the realization and outcome of the events. His mind was set in overdrive. Sasuke turned to the side and felt his stomach heave whatever was left in it. He vomited, trying to cleanse himself of the guilt, of the pain and regret. When the thick waves of emotion did not subside he felt his vision darken and blur. Then his body fell to the ground in shock, leaving him unconscious.

* * * *

When Sakura arrived with several ANBU, several hours later, several hours too late, she took in the battle scene that stood before her in utter shock. A sob escaped her throat as she took note of an unconscious Uchiha, in pools of blood that was his, and blood that wasn't. Sakura ran to him and sighed with relief when she heard his ragged breathing and speeding pulse, but cried harder when she didn't feel the chakra presence of her favorite blonde. She searched for the second body, afraid of what she might find, but in fact didn't find anything. Later, after grieving for what was lost, she would understand from Tsunade why there was no body. Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke's blood clotted hair and glanced at his body, searching for fatal injuries. When her eyes found his chest, imprinted with blood with her favorite blonde's familiar writing, she cried even harder, as she felt a little piece of her heart break from the grief as she cradled her remaining team mate for the first time in 7 years. While doing so she repeated the message scrawled on his chest over and over again, out loud and in her head as tears continued to flow down her face and onto Sasuke's, leaving wet tracks on his unconscious pained face.

"Come back home, Sasuke"

THE END

-------------------------------------------------

TA DA! Was it a good ending? I would really appreciate if people reviewed and shared their thoughts. I did warn you guys. This was gonna be a tragedy.

R&&R.

p.s

I think it will be a while before I post anything up after this because school is taking its toll and mid year exams are coming up. But if anyone wants a little one shot, you provide the story-line and I'll write it up…someday. Or maybe a sequel to this? I dunno. Let me know.

tc


End file.
